To Understand
by NathanKhin
Summary: While practicing, a snowstorm suddenly brewed separating 2 players wwhile the others went to the caravan safely. Kazemaru learns about Fubuki's past and helps him.


So... I'm back with a fanfiction that was requested for me to make by Kirike. I don't really have much to say so let's get on with the story!

* * *

The Raimon Eleven was preparing for their next match with an unknown team (The people at Aliea Gakuen are always full of surprises, right?). They know that this team would be stronger than the teams that they defeated from Aliea Gakuen. Ever since Gouenji was gone, they had to recruit Fubuki Shirou, the rumored legendary striker. it was a month after they have gotten Fubuki to join Raimon and stop Aliea Gakuen from destroying schools and control soccer.

Fubuki's a very secretive person. No one in the team knows about his past life. He can always hide what he feels through his smile. But unknown to him, somebody was trying to understand what he really feels.

The Raimon Eleven was practicing at a field one afternoon.

"Everyone's really trying their best to improve their skills," Aki said, talking to Natsumi and Haruna.  
"Good job, Someoka!" Endou praised as Someoka performed Wyvern Blizzard to shoot a goal which was caught by Endou using Majin the Hand.  
"I'll get it in, next time." Someoka said as he ran toward the other side of the field.  
"Fubuki!" Endou said as he threw the ball towards Fubuki who just turned into Atsuya.  
"Eternal Blizzard!" Fubuki shot towards Endou.  
"Majin the Hand!" Endou used his strongest saving move for the current moment. Sadly, Eternal Blizzard went in.  
"Nice shoot, Fubuki." Kazemaru said as Fubuki approached the other side of the field where Kazemaru was.  
"Thanks," Fubuki said with a smile.

Then a sudden strong wind just blew.

"Endou-kun! There's a snowstorm approaching! We have to get back to the caravan before it gets worse!" Natsumi said.  
Everyone started to run towards the caravan which was a little far from where they were practicing.  
Another strong wind, this time it was stronger.  
They were able to reach the caravan safely except for two players...

As soon as the Raimon Eleven entered the caravan, that's when the snowstorm started.

2 soccer players tried to walk despite the raging storm, trying to look for a temporary shelter until it subsides.

Kazemaru was helping Fubuki walk since one, he was a senpai and they have to take care of the younger ones and two, Fubuki was having another panic attack.  
Kazemaru covered the younger boy with his jacket because Fubuki forgot his jacket on the caravan so that the boy wouldn't have colds later, knowing that he might catch one. No, not might, will.  
Fubuki was rather unaware with Kazemaru's jacket covered around him since there were flashbacks about the tragic accident that was coming to him.

After 20 minutes of struggling to walk, Kazemaru finally found a small cave a decided to spend the time there.

He gently helped Fubuki, who was still in a trance, sit down.

Kazemaru easily got some firewood nearby and made a fire so it would be warmer. He sat on the other side and sighed. He was tired and cold. Then he approached Fubuki.

"Shh. It's alright. It's just a storm." Kazemaru said as he hugged the striker. "What's the problem, Fubuki? Do you want to tell it, just to ease you up?"  
Fubuki remained silent for a while. Then he looked up at Kazemaru. "An avalanche," Fubuki whispered.  
"Yeah..." Kazemaru said comfortingly and encouragingly.  
"An avalanche is the reason why... my parents and Atsuya died... years ago..." Fubuki said as he leaned to Kazemaru's hug. "That's why... I'm afraid of these storms and falling snows..."  
Kazemaru now understood. He remembered the first time they met Fubuki. When Fubuki was out in the blizzard freezing that time. "The time when we first saw you... when we gave you a lift... is where...?"  
"Yes... That's why I said that... that place is special to me... That's the place where the accident happened."  
Kazemaru also remembered that while they were going down the stairs, Fubuki panicked when the snow fell off from the roof. Now, he understood. 'So that's why...' Kazemaru thought.  
"Kazemaru-san... promise me you won't tell anyone, ok?" Fubuki said.  
"I promise." Kazemaru said. Both of them looked at the raging storm from where they were sitting.  
"It's seems that this storm will take a while," Kazemaru said while Fubuki only nodded.  
"It seems to be..." Fubuki said.  
There was a long period of silence.  
"You know," Kazemaru suddenly said. "I think that your parents and Atsuya hates it... seeing you like this. I know that it is really a traumatic event that is very impossible to move on and it seems that they also know too. But Fubuki, no one can overcome one's fear if they don't face it."  
Fubuki only looked down. He know that Kazemaru's right, be he was still scared to face it.  
"The real reason why your brother's living inside you..." Kazemaru started.  
Fubuki looked at Kazemaru with a surprised face. "How did you know?"  
"Fubuki Shirou is the more gentle twin. The Defender. Fubuki Atsuya is the more aggressive twin. The Striker." Kazemaru said.  
"The real reason why... my brother's living inside me..." Fubuki said.  
"Is he want you to know the meaning of 'perfect'." Kazemaru said.  
"The meaning of perfect?" Fubuki asked.  
"A defender and a striker who understands 'perfect' can work as one and become stronger, Fubuki. But, fighting along with your teammates would make you even better." Kazemaru said.  
"But... how did you know about this Kazemaru-san? About me and Atsuya?" Fubuki asked.  
"Simple. You use defense type haissatsu moves and always takes the position of the defender. Atsuya, however, uses shooting skills, and you have to be in the forward's place." Kazemaru said with a smile.  
"Arigatou, Kazemaru-san. For understanding." Fubuki said and leaned on Kazemaru's hug again.  
"It's ok, Fubuki." Kazemaru said.

Fubuki and Kazemaru sat on either side of the fire after a few minutes. Fubuki was watching the storm while Kazemaru was leaning on the walls of the cave, wondering how could it be so hot while a snowstorm was raging like that outside. Without noticing, his eyes were gently shutting.

"Kazemaru-san, I think this snowstorm wouldn't stop soon." Fubuki said as he looked at Kazemaru. "Kazemaru-san?"  
Fubuki noticed that there was a harsh red tint on Kazemaru's face and the tealnet was panting slightly. Fubuki went to Kazemaru and checked the tealnet's temperature and found it burning hot. As Fubuki was about to remove his scarf to use it as a cloth to put it on Kazemaru's forehead, Fubuki noticed a jacket he was wearing. A jacket that was a little bigger than his. Then he remembered that his jacket was on the caravan and that mean... this was Kazemaru's jacket.  
Kazemaru gave his jacket to Fubuki so Fubuki wouldn't get sick while knowing that he would be the one who's going to get sick.  
Kazemaru was still abit aware of what was going on. He could hear the raging snowstorm outside. He felt Fubuki's hand touched his forehead. Then he felt that something was being draped on him. He opened his amber eyes and saw Fubuki draping his jacket on him.  
"Fubu...ki... don't... Take it back... You need it more than me..." Kazemaru said.  
"But Kazemaru-san, you need it..." Fubuki said, worriedly. He could stand the cold since he lives in Hokkaido but Kazemaru wouldn't be able to. The sudden cold temperature was too much for the tealnet.  
"If you catch something... I'll blame myself if you get sick." Kazemaru said, his voice was failing as he fell unconscious.

"Where could they be?" Endou said with panic in his voice.  
"We'll find them, Endou. We'll find them." Kidou said, assuring the captain of the Raimon Eleven. Though he himself was very worried for the missing members.  
They were searching for Kazemaru and Fubuki for an hour already, even though it was impossible to make the caravan move, they had to.  
The snow was getting thicker and thicker and the road was getting covered with snow.  
Everyone was getting worried.

Fubuki placed his semi-damp folded scarf and placed it the co-captain's burning forehead. The tealnet was shivering quite badly. The cold temperature outside was starting to go inside the cave.  
Fubuki swallowed. If this continues, Kazemaru could die.  
'No... Don't think about that, Shirou. Think positive.' Fubuki thought. 'But... I need help.'  
Fubuki snuggled close to Kazemaru, attempting to warm the shivering tealnet.  
"W-We need... to defeat... Aliea... Gakuen..." Kazemaru mumbled. Then he snuggled closer to Fubuki, his only source of heat.  
Fubuki grew more worried. "Kazemaru-san, hang on." Fubuki whispered as he fell asleep.

2 hours passed

The snowstorm was dying down already. Kazemaru and Fubuki were missing for already 3 hours.

"Do you think it's safe to move the caravan again?" Coach Hitomiko asked.  
"We better take this opportunity before it comes back." The Inazuma Caravan driver said. (I don't know his name...)

The caravan started moving again. It kept on moving around until...

"Hey! There's someone out there!" Haruna said as she pointed at the place where she saw that person.

Indeed, there was a guy, whose face was blurry because it was being blocked by the haze. Or was it the reason...?

"The scarf... It must be Fubuki-kun!" Aki said.

As the caravan went nearer and nearer to the person, he started walking towards a cave.

"OI! WAIT FOR US! FUBUKI! IS THAT YOU?" Endou screamed through the window.

The person said nothing and entered the cave. He touched his older brother's hair then vanished in the thin air. Atsuya helped his brother.

"There! He went inside there!" Natsumi said as the Inazuma Caravan went in front of the cave.

As soon as the caravan was parked, Endou and the rest went down and became surprised from what they saw.

"Fubuki! Kazemaru!" Endou said as he rushed towards his friends. The others followed Endou. Endou shook Fubuki while Kidou noticed the folded scarf beside Kazemaru's forehead which had fallen when he snuggled to Fubuki. Kidou's first reaction was to put his hand on the tealnet's forehead.  
"Onii-chan?" Haruna said.  
"He's burning up!" Kidou suddenly said and tried to carry the tealnet.  
"Let me help you," Someoka said as he took the tealnet from Kidou's arms. "We need to get him inside quickly." Kidou said as he and Someoka took Kazemaru inside the caravan.  
"C-Captain?" Fubuki said as he woke up. Then he looked at his side nervously. "Where's Kazemaru-san?"  
"Someoka and Kidou already took him inside." Natsumi said.  
"Are you alright, Fubuki-kun?" Aki asked. "We saw you walking outside and-"  
"Walking outside?" Fubuki said, confused. "I was asleep beside Kazemaru-san. I was trying to warm him up."  
"But then who-?" Aki started to ask when Kidou suddenly said:  
"You guys better go inside now, so the caravan's door would be closed and it would be warmer. Kazemaru's not doing good." Kidou's voice was mixed with a serious and worried one.  
Endou and Ichinose helped Fubuki stand up and everyone went back to the caravan.

Coach Hitomiko was checking on Kazemaru's condition when they returned.

"Coach... Is he alright?" Endou asked.  
Coach Hitomiko gave Endou a blank look before getting back to her seat. "We found them just in time. Kazemaru's body wasn't just able to take the temperature outside. But he's going to be fine. He's going to rest for a week after he wakes up."  
Everyone sighed in relief.  
Before going back to his usual place, Fubuki looked at Kazemaru. The part of the chair where people rests their back was propped down and the tealnet was lying on his place.  
"Captain, if you wish you could sit beside me so you would be able to sit comfortably." Kurimatsu offered.  
"Thanks Kurimatsu but... I would rather sit beside Kazemaru so I could watch over him." Endou said as he sat beside Kazemaru.  
"Fubuki, you would rest for 3 days, alright?" Natsumi said.

2 days passed.

Everyone was training outside not far from the caravan. Fubuki was asleep on his place on the caravan while Aki and Haruna were watching over Kazemaru.

"Kazemaru-senpai hasn't woken up..." Haruna said, sighing.  
Aki only nodded worriedly. As she was about to put the cloth on Kazemaru's forehead, the tealnet stirred. "Kazemaru-kun!" Aki said.  
Kazemaru gently opened his eyes. "W-W-Where... A-Aki? Haruna?" Kazemaru said.  
"Otonashi-san, call Coach Hitomiko!" Aki said. Haruna nodded then ran out of the caravan.  
"You're finally awake, Kazemaru-kun." Aki said. "You have been unconscious since we found you and Fubuki-kun two days ago."  
"Unconscious?" Kazemaru asked.  
"Hai. You have a raging fever, Kazemaru-kun." Aki said. "Everyone's worried."  
"Where's Fubuki?" Kazemaru asked, worried.  
"He's currently resting, Kazemaru-kun." Aki said as she pointed where Fubuki was.  
Kazemaru sighed in relief when he saw Fubuki safe.

"Coach Hitomiko! Coach Hitomiko!" Haruna screamed as she ran towards the soccer field where everyone was practicing. Coach Hitomiko turned to Haruna, as well as the soccer players who were having a break. "Kazemaru-san! He woke up!"  
Coach Hitomiko hurriedly went to the caravan with the rest of the team behind her. As soon as she saw Kazemaru, she quickly placed her palm over his forehead. "How are you feeling?" she asked.  
"Fine... Coach." Kazemaru said.  
Coach Hitomiko instructed the girls to make the team practice while she would look after the two soccer players. She made Kazemaru drink a medicine which would help lessen his fever.  
"You better sleep the fever, Kazemaru." Coach Hitomiko said kindly as she covered Kazemaru with a huge cloth which they used as a blanket. Then she placed the damp cloth on Kazemaru's forehead as the tealnet gently fell asleep.

A week passed and the two soccer players were back on their feet. The two of them tried their best to catch up with the training they missed.

One night, Kazemaru was on top of the caravan, silently looking at the stars.

"Kazemaru-san," Fubuki said as he went up with beside Kazemaru.  
"Ah, Fubuki." Kazemaru said as he looked at Fubuki. "You still can't sleep."  
Fubuki shook his head. "I've been thinking about what you said. The day when we got lost." He said as he gazed at the stars.  
Kazemaru looked at his silently.  
"You were right." Fubuki said. "Friends is what makes you stronger."  
Kazemaru smiled and nodded.  
"Thank you, Kazemaru-san." Fubuki said as he leaned his head on the tealnet's shoulder. "Thank you for making me understand."  
"You're welcome." Kazemaru said as he placed his head on Fubuki's head.

The two of them looked at the stars happily that night and wished that, that time wouldn't end soon.

The next morning, after a frantic search again, Ichinose found the two soccer players asleep where they were last night.

Kazemaru and Fubuki's hands were locked together while Kazemaru was snuggled on the Fubuki's arms.

The separation from the team is what made them together.

* * *

So... I hope you like it! I wouldn't mind PMs of requests for stories. Just PM me and I'll make your request. Kirike-san, I hope you like it.

I'm still typing my EndouKaze fic. Don't make me do the "L" word. In other words, what makes the fanfic rated M, got it? I'm not really good at it and I'm not in to it.

I'm also making a ShindouKirino fanfic. Thanks to SilviaAki who kept on pestering me to do it...


End file.
